roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tutorial
How to play: Q is to equip tools. E is to pick up items or to interact with certain buildings. G brings up your inventory. Pressing R rotates buildings, and remove your current set of armor. Holding down Left Shift allows you to run. Pressing Left Control while on a boat or an animal allows you to sit on it. Dragging items onto the "Use Item" area allows you to equip the item or use it. Dragging items into the "Crafting" allows you to create items or tools. Pressing H allows you to open up the mini-recipe list, and a hint on the use of the controls. How to start: When you first start out, it may be difficult for you due to the controls. There may be possible aggressive tribesmen or animals already attacking you. Don't worry, you'll survive in the wilderness. First, you need to create tools. Punch down a tree with your bare hands, get the wood, and create it into split wood. When split wood is made, craft it once more and you can make a handle. You'll need 2 handles. Go find a stone source after beating the tree down with your bare fists. When you find a stone vein, it will say that you can mine it without a pickaxe. You can start punching the living crap out of it. Once you get a couple of stones, craft them into split stone. When you are done getting about 2-5 pieces, you need to find hemp. Hemp looks like marijuana. Go harvest some, and you craft the hemp plant into a hemp stalk. When you are done crafting the stalk into a rope, put 2 split stones, 1 rope, and 1 handle into the crafting to create a stone pickaxe. Put 1 split stone, 1 rope, and 1 handle to create a stone axe. A hammer needs 1 stone and 1 handle. Hammers are needed for metal works and metal tools. Schematics and Building: In order to start your first home, you need to put down schematics. You can only put down 1 schematic at a time. If you want another one, have a friend put one down, or finish constructing the one you have currently down. If you're starting out, you need to put down a campfire first. A campfire requires 3 logs. That's easy, right? Get your 3 logs, and drag them from your inventory to your building site. The building site is practically a brown square on the ground. The campfire is easy to build, however, you need more then that. Build furnances, grindstones, boats, and everything to start your tribe from stone to steel. Upgrading: Switching from stone to bronze is simple, all you need to do is make a furnance. You need to get 5 coal ore, and 10 stone to create this. Mine an equal amount of copper and tin, as they need 1 copper and 1 tin to create a bronze ingot. In order to make the ingot, you need a hammer. A hammer is 1 stone and 1 handle. To make tool heads, you need to put 1 bronze/iron/steel ingot into the crafting to make an axe head. You need 2 bronze/iron/steel ingots to create a pickaxe head. Tools of War: You all know you wanted to know about this part the most. You need a grindstone, which requires 10 stone, and furnance, to create the metal weapons of doom. You need to stand by the grindstone, with 1 or 3 metal ingots. Craft them, 1 ingot makes a knife blade, and 3 makes a sword blade. You require a hilt to finish your weapon. Kill some animals, and use a leatherworks to create leather from them. Craft leather after you're done tanning their hides. A hilt consists of a handle and leather. Craft your knife blade/sword blade together with the hilt to create a bladed weapon. You need armor too, don't you? Craft 3 tanned animal hides together, but note that they have to be the same type. You created animal armor, but you realize, you need metal armor, don't you? You need to be those types of raiders. To make metal armor, you need an anvil. An anvil is made of 10 iron ingots. You need a hammer, and you need to stand by the anvil, 4 metal ingots are needed to make metal armor.;p;